Persiana Americana
by Cami.Moon
Summary: De la canción de Soda Stereo, viene este fanfic, basicamente una Sakura traviesa y un Kakashi observador


Hola! Este es el primer KakaSaku que escribo y bueno me encanta la pareja, espero que disfruten y perdonen si es que hay alguna falta de ortografía.

Disclaimer:

Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen todos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, porque si fueran míos Kakashi, Genma, Yamato, Itachi, Neji y Gaara serían parte de mi harem personal, si toooooodooooos míos *¬*.

Aquí les traigo este songfic, la canción pertenece una de mis bandas favoritas Soda Stereo, espero que disfruten su lectura n_n

Advertencias: Lenguaje Fuerte y Obsceno

Algo de Lime

POV de Kakashi

Y a disfrutar *.* *.* *.* *.* *.* *.* *.* *.*

PERSIANA AMERICANA

 _ **Te prefiero fuera de foco, inalcanzable**_

Puedo verla meciendo su rosada cabellera al compás de su delicado cuerpo mientras entrena, veo sus largas piernas saltar y su hermoso rostro perlado de sudor y veo esos ojos ahhhhhh esos maravillosos ojos jades que me vuelven loco tan picaros como inocentes, con un brillo que pueden desquiciarte.

 _ **Yo te prefiero irreversible, casi intocable**_

Te veo compartiendo la noche con un maldito shinobi, un jodido bastardo que te acaricia lujuriosamente, sus manos poseen tu suave cuerpo y tú te arqueas a cada toque de él, gimiendo su nombre.

 _ **Tus ropas caen lentamente**_

 _ **Soy un espía, un espectador**_

Te desviste, lo desvistes, se acarician con desenfreno, recorre tu cuello, tus hombros, tus labios aquellos labios que solo yo debería besar pero que no puedo, lo besas y obtienes un grave gemido de su parte, lo sé porque puedo ver y escuchar.

 _ **Y el ventilador desgarrándote**_

 _ **Sé que te excita pensar hasta donde llegare**_

Te acorrala contra la pared y baja por tus pechos hasta tu vientre besando, lamiendo hasta que llega a tu dulce intimidad y vuelve a lamer gimes, gimes, gimes y me miras con lujuria, me miras retando mi autocontrol, mientras él te saborea tu sostienes su cabeza para que no te abandone y me sigues mirando y mientras lo haces gimes alto, gimes para que te escuche.

 _ **Es difícil de creer, creo que nunca lo podre saber**_

 _ **Solo así yo te veré a través de mi persiana americana.**_

De pronto lo detienes y ahora le haces lo mismo que hizo contigo, lo rodeas con tu pequeña lengua y lames, muerdes, succionas y me sigues mirando y yo observando, aceleras tu trabajo y él se retuerce y te detienes, saboreas tus labios provocándolo, provocándome retando a mi moral.

 _ **Es una condena agradable**_

 _ **El instante previo, es como un desgaste**_

 _ **Una necesidad, más que un deseo**_

Te sube a la mesa de la cocina y ahí mismo te posee y tu gritas de placer, gimes te regodeas de placer y me miras una vez más y gimes más fuerte a medida que ese maldito acelera las embestidas y yo como un maldito masoquista te sigo observando, guardando tus dulces gemidos que haces solo para mí porque me ves, porque te veo.

 _ **Estamos al borde de la cornisa**_

 _ **Casi a punto de caer**_

 _ **No sientes miedo, sigues sonriendo**_

 _ **Sé que te excita pensar hasta donde llegare**_

El sigue en ti acelerando el placer ese que ahora se ha vuelto más líquido y tu mi pequeña Sakura porque siempre serás mi pequeña niña, aunque mi lado más oscuro quiera poseerte hasta que no sepas tu nombre, tu Sakura lo arañas y gimes en su odio y lo alientas a acelerar el vaivén de sus caderas y me sonríes inocentemente o todo lo inocente que resultas en esa situación.

 _ **Es difícil de creer, creo que nunca lo podre saber**_

 _ **Solo así yo te veré a través de mi persiana americana.**_

Y yo como un simple espectador y masoquista –no me olvido de eso- te veo con otro que debería ser yo, yo quien te hiciera gemir aún más que lo que ese bastardo te hace y sé que tal vez no me atreveré a hacerlo jamás.

 _ **Tus ropas caen lentamente**_

 _ **Soy un espía, un espectador**_

 _ **Y el ventilador desgarrándote**_

 _ **Sé que te excita pensar hasta donde llegare**_

Te subes encima de él -siempre mirando hacia mí- y te entregas al placer total, y ahí puedo ver mejor tu rostro sonrojado y teñido de rubor por el esfuerzo y el placer que sientes, veo tus brillosos ojos y tus deliciosos labios siendo prisionero de tus dientes, veo tus suaves pechos saltando y que están haciendo que me plantee el hacerte el amor.

 _ **Es difícil de creer, creo que nunca lo podre saber**_

 _ **Solo así yo te veré a través de mi persiana americana.**_

 _ **Y lo queda suceder, no gastes fuerzas para comprender**_

 _ **Solo así yo te veré a través de mi persiana americana.**_

Ahora es él quien te hace perder la razón, me gusta pensar que no por mucho, mientas el levanta tus hermosas y largas piernas hacia sus hombros tu llevas tu pequeña mano a tu centro y te das más placer que lo lleva al límite tanto a él como a mí y aumentas sus entradas en ti, y gimes, gimes tal y como me gusta que lo hagas porque siempre gimes para mi aunque no sea yo quien lo haga.

 _ **Es difícil de creer, creo que nunca lo podre saber**_

 _ **Solo así yo te veré a través de mi persiana americana.**_

Y no será la última vez que te vea porque lo deseas, deseas que quien te haga gemir sea yo, deseas que me entierre en ti, lo deseas tanto como yo, pero no lo hare debo luchar contra ti y la tentación que representas para mí, porque yo Kakashi Hatake ninja copia debo resistir y por ahora me conformare con verte a través de una persiana americana.

 _ **Es difícil de creer, creo que nunca lo podre saber**_

 _ **Solo así yo te veré a través de mi persiana americana.**_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Y que les pareció?

Opinen y si tienen en mente alguna canción y una pareja para esta, comenten y veré que puedo hacer para convertirla en un fic.

Si me dejan RW les mandare a un Kakashi de chocolate *¬*.

Bien nos vemos! : ) Sayonara!


End file.
